


Here and Now

by jayfray18



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayfray18/pseuds/jayfray18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just after Coup D'etat. This is what happens when they return to Atlantis after finding the members of SGA-2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here and Now

  


  


The second they cleared the gate, Ronon turned and grabbed hold of his lover, pulling him in close and kissing him. It was a kiss of relief, of re-connection. A kiss that said _thank god you’re alive_. Evan met Ronon half way, his arms wrapped tight around the large body pressed close against him.

The sound of the ‘gate closing was loud in the silence of the control room. John Sheppard stared at his XO and his team-mate, a _huh, never saw that one coming_ look on his face. Teyla smiled serenely, feeling relief that the pain Ronon had been suffering since the charred remains of SGA-2 had been discovered was finally over.

“Oh, for goodness sake!” Rodney’s voice cut through the stunned atmosphere as he pushed past the entwined lovers. “Haven’t you people ever seen two men kiss before?” he snarked before grabbing hold of the lovers and pulling them towards the transporter. Ronon turned his head slightly, without breaking contact with Evan, and glared at the scientist.

Rodney looked unabashed as the lovers separated, Evan breathing heavily as he stared up into the brown eyes of his lover. Ronon ran a surprisingly tender hand down Evan’s face before wrapping his arm around Evan’s waist and leading him into the transporter.

The silence lasted for a few seconds as the lovers disappeared into the transporter before the chatter started; exclamations of surprise and shock, but no condemnation echoing around the control room. Laura Cadman’s voice cut through it all, her “Wow, that was hot!” breaking the tension and making people laugh.

John cleared his throat and all eyes turned towards him. Running a hand over the back of his neck John looked out over what appeared to be almost the entire population of Atlantis.

“Um, yeah. I uh, know DADT is official policy, but um, I uh...”

“As leader of Atlantis, I am making an executive decision.” Elizabeth’s voice cut in loud and clear, saving John from stumbling on anymore. “With immediate effect all laws pertaining to sexual partners, irrespective of your nationality or position on Atlantis are hereby revoked.”

John just grinned at her, and joined in the laughter and catcalls as a handful of scientists, and two marines, grabbed each other and kissed. John watched as people started leaving the ‘gate room, talking animatedly about the new turn of events, before turning and following Carson towards the infirmary. The doctor rounded up the rest of John’s team and the rescued SGA-2, herding them towards the infirmary muttering about getting _the others_ later the whole time.

  


  


Ronon pushed Evan out of the transporter when the doors opened. The urgent need to feel his lover’s naked body pressed close was burning inside him. Evan stumbled as they came to a halt and he waved his hand over the sensor to the room they stopped in front of. The door opened silently and they tumbled inside, bodies pressed close.

Evan pulled away slightly and shucked his jacket, letting it fall to the floor as he crowded the Satedan against the wall. Ronon let his head fall back as Evan pressed kisses against his jaw and down his throat before pushing his face into Ronon’s neck. Evan drew in a ragged breath and the heady scent wrapped of his lover washed through him. The feeling of finally being _home_ seeping into his pores.

The reaction to being taken hostage, and knowing that Atlantis, and his lover in particular, thought they were all dead caught up with Evan and he sagged as strong arms wrapped around him. The relief at finally having Evan back hit Ronon at the same time and he held on tight, whispering words of love into Evan’s hair in Satedan.

Evan grew back slightly and gave Ronon a tremulous smile.

“Hi.” He whispered, as Ronon smiled back.

“Hi,” Ronon replied quietly, his deep voice rumbling through Evan. They stared at each for long seconds, Ronon finally able to take the time he wanted to study Evan’s face. Wrapping his hand around the back of Evan’s neck, Ronon pulled his lover in for a kiss.

The relief at being together again quickly turned to passion and their tongues twined and wrapped around as they learned the taste of the other again. Evan started walking backwards, lips still locked with Ronon’s. They separated and quickly started to strip, the need to touch and taste too urgent to allow for a slow dis-robing.

  


Evan looked up from where he was crouched to remove his boots as Ronon growled and cursed in his native language. Evan stilled, knowing by the tone that Ronon was angry, _furious_ about something. When the Satedan reached a hand out to gently touch a large bruise on his back, Evan realized what Ronon was angry about.

“It’s ok, I’m ok.” Evan said, bringing Ronon’s hand to his mouth and kissing the fingers that had touched him softly. “I’m alive, Ronon. Nothing else matters, not now.”

Ronon felt all the rage and helplessness return at the sight of the bruises littering Evan’s body. It was obvious that he had been used as a punch bag, and knowing Evan, he had stepped in to take the beatings meant for his teammates. His lover was the kind of man who would not sit by and let a team mate suffer in his stead, one of the many things that Ronon found attractive about the man.

Leaning over, Ronon pressed a kiss to the worst bruise on Evan’s back then moved onto the next, and the next, and the next. Evan sighed at the gentle touch of lips to his skin, knowing that Ronon would kiss each mark that had been left by the hand of another. Ronon lifted Evan up and started working his way over the marks on the front of Evan’s body.

Evan shifted in Ronon’s arms and moaned at the pleasure building quickly as his lover’s lips moved over his skin. A lick at his nipple had Evan taking a ragged breath and he felt Ronon’s lips curve into a smile. When Ronon had placed his own brand over each bruise and mark left by Evan’s captors he stepped back. They stared at each for three heartbeats before surging together. Next time could be slow and gentle, but just now the need to re-connect almost overwhelming in its intensity.

They kissed hard and messy; all teeth and tongues clashing and plundering. Ronon’s hands gripped tight, fingers digging in, leaving more bruises on Evan’s body, the kind of bruises that Evan wanted. His hands weren’t gentle either; finger nails dragged down the satiny skin of Ronon’s back before gripping his hips and pulling their bodies together. They both moaned as their erections rubbed together.

Ronon choked out a groan as a finger slipped brushed over his skin, down between his buttocks to rub at his opening. He moved his hips back, wanting more and Evan took the hint. They separated so he could grab the lube from the nightstand, and Ronon turned, kneeling on the bed, his leg spread wide. Evan felt his tongue stick to the roof of his mouth at the sight. Ronon was beauty personified; all rippling muscles and taut skin, waiting for Evan to do what he wanted.

Scars littered Ronon’s body courtesy of his time as a runner, and Evan had spent many a night simply tracing the history of Ronon’s life, kissing and licking each testament to Ronon’s inner strength until the man was a writhing, begging mess on the bed. Evan wanted that again, but not now. Now he needed to be buried deep inside his lover. Pressing in tight between the Satedan’s spread legs, Evan reached around and stroked Ronon’s leaking erection.

“Evan.” Ronon bit out looking over his shoulder, voice rough with passion, “please.”

Evan grinned and moved his head to lick a strip up Ronon’s back. Opening the lube, he squeezed some out and moved his hand back to prep his lover. Ronon was moaning and cursing, a mixture of English and Satedan with each thrust and twist of Evan’s talented fingers. Slicking his own hard cock, Evan lined up with Ronon’s opening, and pushed in slowly. They both moaned and Ronon shuddered at the feeling of being filled by his lover.

Evan paused when he felt his balls brush against the skin of Ronon’s taut ass. Taking a deep breath he started moving, setting a brutal pace. The sweat was running down his back as he grabbed hold of Ronon’s hips, using the leverage to thrust harder. Ronon was crying out each time Evan thrust in, the pleasure arcing up his spin. Evan pulled Ronon up until his back was flush with Evan’s front. Ronon’s dreadlocks brushed against Evan’s chest and he trembled at the sensation.

“Fuck!” Ronon cried out at the change in angle, Evan’s cock head rubbing over his prostate with each movement now. Arching his back, head thrown back, he pushed down onto Evan, needing to feel his lover deeper.

“So hot, tight.” Evan said desperately, “feels so good.”

Ronon shuddered as Evan’s breath caressed his skin, reaching behind to hold onto Evan with one hand, he started to jack his erection with the other.

“Oh god,” Evan groaned, feeling Ronon clamp down on his straining cock, “love it when you do that.”

It was too much for Ronon; the feel of Evan so deep inside of him, the words his lover was gasping out, and the way Evan’s nails were digging into his skin. With a strangled cry, Ronon came in long spurts over his hand, his internal muscles clamping down tight on Evan’s cock.

Evan leant his head on Ronon’s shoulder and bit hard, stifling his own cry of completion as he followed his lover and came in hard pulses deep in the Satedan’s shuddering body.

  


  


They’d collapsed on the bed in a tangle of limbs, wrapped tight around each other as they fell into an exhausted sleep. So when he woke a short while later, Evan was surprised. He thought that after the last few days he’d sleep for a week when he finally got the chance. Rolling over carefully so as not to wake his sleeping lover, Evan walked the short distance to the bathroom to take care of business.

Walking back out, he simply stood watching Ronon sleep. His lover was the most gorgeous man Evan had ever seen. All strength and menace, with a deeply hidden caring nature that Evan was so proud to be able to witness. The way Ronon was laying, on his stomach face turned towards Evan as though seeking the man even in his sleep, was awe inspiring, and Evan had the sudden urge to paint the scene before him.

Knowing he wouldn’t be able to sleep now the artistic muse had struck, Evan asked Atlantis to raise the lights in the corner of the room he’d set his easel up in, and picking up a pencil started drawing the outline of his lover.

Looking at the canvas critically a couple of hours later, Evan nodded to himself. He’d captured the essence he wanted, the peace that Ronon so rarely showed the rest of the expedition. He would add the finishing touches later, but for now the picture was as far along as Evan could take it tonight.

“Would have been quicker to take a picture.” Ronon mumbled into his pillow.

Evan smiled. The slight tensing of Ronon’s muscles had altered him that his lover was awake about an hour ago, but he had played along with Ronon. Walking over to their bed, Evan sat on the edge and laid his head on Ronon’s shoulder. Placing a gentle kiss against the rippling muscles there, he ran a hand up and down Ronon’s back, sitting up as the Satedan rolled over to lie on his back.

Rubbing a hand up Evans’ arm, Ronon took a shuddering breath and drew Evan down to lay against his chest and squeezed tight. “I thought I’d lost you.” He said desperately into Evan’s hair.

Feeling the taller man start to tremble Evan ran his hand up and down Ronon’s flank, holding the man close. All the time whispering over and over _I’m safe, you found me, I love you_ as Ronon quietly fell apart in his arms. Time passed until Evan felt Ronon gradually relax under him.

Sharing a gentle kiss, the lovers lay entwined. Evan knew that there may be a time when he didn’t come home, or Ronon wasn’t fast or strong enough. So he vowed to take every moment he could with the man in his arms. The future was uncertain, but this – here and now – was all they needed.

 **Fin**   


**Author's Note:**

> Seeing the beautiful manips created by [](http://nanuk-dain.livejournal.com/profile)[**nanuk_dain**](http://nanuk-dain.livejournal.com/) inspired me to write this fic. The manips weren't part of a set, but I have with her kind permission used them as such.


End file.
